nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
NFS World Info Wiki
Hi and welcome to the Wiki about the massive MMO game Need for Speed World. Here are some usefull pages if you want to get started *To see the list of all articles on this Wiki please enter this side: *Want to read a random article in this Wiki ? *Cant find a article? That could be becouse we changed it. for recent changes *Forgot your Password ? to change it *Page Missing ? Add one *New Here ? Create an account , or connect with Facebook *All Help is Welcome. Please join us. !!! This site is a free Wikia encyclopedia that anyone can edit. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners, and are used here under the terms of Fair Use !!! Need for Speed World is a multiplayer online game that started on July 27th 2010 (although players who bought a Starter Pack could play the game already from July 20th 2010). This game features 94 events split up in 50 Levels. Players that did not buy a Starter Pack before 8th September were only able to reach level 10 and could only buy T1 and T2 cars. On September 8th 2010 the game had over 1 million users, and to celebrate that the Starter Pack limit was removed so that everyone could reach the maximum level of 50. The game has 5 gamemodes currently: Sprint, Circuit, Team Escape, Treasure Hunt and Meeting Place. NFS World features the cities Rockport and Palmont from two of the most popular games of the NFS franchise: Most Wanted and Carbon. Featured Articles Skärmklipp.png|ADR|link=ADR Audi TT RS Coupe.jpg|Audi TT RS Coupe|link=Audi TT RS Coupe Lotus Evora.jpg|Lotus Evora|link=Lotus Evora Ford Mustang RTR-X.jpg|Ford Mustang RTR-X|link=Ford Mustang RTR-X Transtek.jpg|Transtek|link=Transtek Rockportmuseum.jpg|Rockport Museum|link=Rockport Museum Ghostwood.png|Ghostwood|link=Ghostwood Fortuna.png|Fortuna|link=Fortuna Latest Cars Added *Audi TT RS Coupe for Cash *Ford Focus RS *Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 as Top-up Car *'Bentley Continental Supersports' *'Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchbac' Latest Special Edition's Added *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Cop Edition *'Nissan Silvia S15 Touge Cop' *'Aston Martin V12 Vantage Cop Edition as Top-Up car' *'Mazda RX-7 Battle Machine for Cash' Ask Marc *'Ask Marc is a weekly video where producer Marc De Vellis and Community Manager Drew Hahn answer 10 questions from the Need for Speed World community. Ask your question to Marc on his Facebook Page: Click Here ' 'Ask Marc - Episode 54' thumb|right|500px Ask Marc features Need for Speed World producer Marc De Vellis and NFS community manager Drew Hahn answering questions from the community about NFS World. If you'd like to submit a question for the Ask Marc vlog you can do so on Marc De Vellis's Facebook page (http://www.facebook.com/marcdevellis) ---- A Maintenance Window or better known as a Patch is usally a 3 hour (less or even more) update to bring new content and fix bugs or error's in the game. Therefor the game is shut down during the patch time. Sometime patches can be replaced with with Live Updates. That means the game will release new content without the game being Shut Down. Emergency Patch is a short window there the game is being shut down to fix a serious or big problem that got in to a game since the last Maintenance Window. There is no new content being released during a Emergency Patch *Latest Live Update: Friday 14th 2011 02.10 CET *Releases: Ford Mustang RTR-X “ This is the Need for Speed World's Newest Wiki. Feel free to edit. ” Latest Tweets from #NFSworld and #marcdevellis The Latest Tweets from #NFSworld and Producer #marcdevellis From #NFSworld From #marcdevellis: Read some of the Blog's on NFS World Info Wiki {C}Welcome to our site, Try the game and see. Maybe you like it Latest Threads from EA Forums - NFS World General Discussion http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/rss/forumTopics/3663.page|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=10 action=purge}} Refresh {C} Contribute to the NFS World Wiki If you are interested in contributing to the NFS World Wiki, first. To learn how to start editing today, visit the ' '. You can use this page for testing your edits. It's quite simple, and free! To create a new article about something related to Need for Speed: World that you want to start working on, enter the name of the page you want to create in the box below and click "create article" to start editing the article: bgcolor=#ffffff width=30 So want to read all of our Pages ? Category:Browse